What an Unusual Meeting
by Kizsoi
Summary: Both angry and upset, Harry and Draco get trapped together in the Room of Requirement. What happens when things start to get heated and sparks begin to fly?


**_Disclaimer:_** Everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

**From Harry's point of view**

* * *

_Brilliant. This was just bloody brilliant. What a way to spend Christmas Eve, stuck in the Room of Requirement. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't stuck here with Draco Malfoy! Out of all the people... why him?_

He had come up here to clear his head after his argument with Cho Chang, his girlfriend of four months, and the Ferret had followed him in here, for goodness knows what reason. But once both boys were inside, the room had locked itself. The pair had tried everything, but niether could find a way out. When Harry had tried an unlocking charm, the door had simply vanished, causing a "Well done Potter!" from Malfoy.

Malfoy could not come up with any better ideas, and so they had eventually resigned themselves to the fact that they would be stuck here for the rest of Christmas Eve, possibly Christmas, untill they could figure out a way to get out.

Taking in his surroundings, Harry found that the room was rather spacious, but contained only a comfortable looking sofa infront of a lit fire. Exactly as he had imagined. Completely ignoring the blonde who was now banging on the walls trying to get somebodys attention, Harry sat down on the sofa, curling his legs up underneath him, and let his mind wonder over the past couple of hours.

_Cho._

They had had a stupid argument. He knew it was stupid, but he couldnt help himself. Cedric had given her an early present before leaving to go home the previous week. It was a beautiful silver bangle, with a single ruby, her birthstone, set in the centre. She had worn it everyday since she had recieved it, and Harry had gotten fed up seeing it on his girlfriend's wrist. Cho knew he didnt perticularly like Cedric, and that he certainly didnt like all the attention he gave her, but she continued to flaunt the present anyway.

They had gotten into a fight about it, which ended up with Cho storming off, ranting about how imature he was. Which was, Harry had to admit, probably true. After calming himself down, he wandered up to the seventh floor, in need of somewhere quiet where he could just sit, undisturbed. That was when he saw Malfoy, walking a fair bit behind him, but he ignored the boy who had obviously not seen him and continued walking.

He was only just inside the room when he felt somebody walk into his back and let out a yelp. Spinning around, Harry realised that the person who had walked into him was Malfoy. So maybe he was following him? All of a sudden he heard a loud click which sounded an awful lot like a door being locked and, sure enough, when he tried to open the door it was locked.

"What the hell did you do Potter!" shouted the angry Slytherin, who obviously wasn't too thrilled at being locked in. So he probably didn't plan this then.

Harry then proceded to try "Alohamora" the unlocking charm, but this only led to the door vanishing.

"This is all your fault Potter!" snarled Malfoy.

Fully coming to grips with the situation he was in, Harry realised that this was going to be a loooong night.

_'Oh crap.'_

* * *

**From Draco's point of view**

* * *

_Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._

He was going to be stuck in this room for the whole night with Harry bloody Potter. Not only that, but he was starting to get 'That Feeling' in the pit of his stomach from being in such close quarters with the boy.

_No! No, i am a Malfoy and I will not give in to those feelings! _he repeated silently to himself while banging on the wall, hoping that somebody passing in the corridor outside would hear.

This nightmare had all started with Pansy. Well, Pansy and his parents.

After his fathers death, it was just his mother and him. But now the Ministry taken her in, questioning her, so he had had to stay at school for Christmas, much to his dismay.

Pansy, unpon hearing this, had then thrown herself at Draco, supposedly offering a shoulder, while actualy offering something different. Sick of the girl, he had left the dungeons and headed to the Room of Requirement, where he had planned to sit and just generaly be moody, without any annoyances.

But when he got there, Draco found that there was already a door there, and decided to go inside to see who it was, so he could then chuck them out to have the room to himself. He entered quickly and bumped into something hard. A person. "Shit," he mummbled to himself, as the person turned round revieling himself to be none other than Harry Potter.

With his body that close the the other boy's, Draco found that he could not move, so just stood there and watched while the boy tried to open the door, which had locked itself upon their arrival.

He only opened his mouth to complain when the stupid boy managed to vanish the door.

While watching Harry sitting on the sofa, trying to ignore Draco's banging, and while trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach, Draco realised it was going to be a looong night.


End file.
